1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to smartphones. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to temporal incoming communication notification management for smartphones.
2. Description of the Related Art
Smart phones are a part of contemporary life. While capable of traditional voice calls, smart phones offer considerable additional functionality. For example, smart phones can be used to send and receive text messages, surf the Internet, and manage a personal calendar. FIG. 1 is a schematic representation of an exemplary home screen 100 displayed on a display of an exemplary smartphone. The exemplary home screen 100 may be displayed with a notification bar 102 that may communicate information such as phone signal strength via a phone signal strength indicator 104 and the current time 106. The exemplary home screen 100 may also be displayed with a control 108 to launch a menu of, for example, software applications (“apps”) executable by the smart phone.
Even in conjunction with traditional voice calls, smart phones offer extended capabilities relative to their land-based predecessors. For example, according to a default notification routine of a smartphone, incoming phone calls are visually indicated on a display of the smart phone. FIG. 2 is a schematic representation of an exemplary visual indication 200 of an incoming call on the smartphone display. As shown in FIG. 2, the exemplary visual indication includes, among other items, an indication of the phone number 202 of an incoming phone call (and data associated therewith such as a caller's name 204 or picture/icon 206). As further shown in FIG. 2, the notification bar 102 also includes a missed incoming call notification 208 indicating another earlier phone call that was not answered. Incoming phone calls may be additionally indicated with a ring tone or alternatively the smartphone may vibrate to quietly indicate the call. Incoming calls, whether answered or not, are be automatically logged in a call log making it easier for a user to see calls received by the smart phone. FIG. 3 is a schematic representation of an exemplary call log 300 of the smartphone of FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 3, the exemplary call log 300 includes a list of the phone numbers (or data associated therewith such as names 302), duration 308, and timestamp 310 for answered calls 304, missed calls, and outgoing calls 306.
According to the default notification routine of the smart phone, text messages are handled similarly to voice calls. Incoming text messages may be visually indicated on the display of the smart phone. FIG. 4 is a schematic representation of an exemplary visual indication 400 of an incoming text message on the smartphone display. As shown in FIG. 4, the exemplary visual indication 400 of the incoming text message is displayed as temporarily appearing text in the notification bar 102. Thereafter, a text message notification such as a message icon (similar to the missed incoming call notification 208) is displayed on the notification bar 102. Incoming text messages may also be audibly indicated with an audible alert or alternatively the phone may vibrate to quietly indicate the incoming text message. Incoming text messages are automatically logged to a message log from which a user may access the text message for review and response (i.e., messages are placed within or made accessible from an inbox). FIG. 5 is a schematic representation of an exemplary message log 500 of the smart phone of FIG. 1. The exemplary message log 500 includes a list of both unread text messages (i.e., new text messages) and read text messages 502. Upon selecting a text message 502, a user may read the entire contents of that text message 502 and may respond thereto.
Despite the extended notification capabilities of smart phones, additional notification options are desirable.